There are many proposals concerning a method involving, in a manufacturing line for a liquid crystal display panel, cutting a roll-shaped optical film while feeding the optical film to attach the optical film to a liquid crystal cell (so-called roll-to-panel; RTP) (for example, Patent Literature 1). For example, in Patent Literature 1, there is a disclosure of a method involving: while feeding a long optical film from an optical film roll, cutting the optical film to a length corresponding to a long side of a liquid crystal cell to attach the optical film to one surface of the liquid crystal cell, the optical film roll being obtained by winding into a roll shape a long optical film that includes a polarizing film having an absorption axis in its longitudinal direction and has been subjected to a cutting process (slitting process) to a width corresponding to a short side of the liquid crystal cell; and then while feeding a roll-shaped optical film that includes a polarizing film having an absorption axis in its longitudinal direction and has been subjected to a slitting process to a width corresponding to the long side of the liquid crystal cell, cutting the optical film to a length corresponding to the short side of the liquid crystal cell to attach the optical film to the other surface of the liquid crystal cell. In such method, however, in order to dispose polarizing films on both sides of the liquid crystal cell so that their absorption axes may be perpendicular to each other, it is necessary, for example, to rotate the liquid crystal cell 90° after attaching one of the optical films, or to dispose conveyance lines for long optical films from two optical film rolls so as to be perpendicular to each other. Consequently, there arises a problem in that a manufacturing apparatus is increased in complexity, size, and cost.
For example, it has been proposed that the problem involved in the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1 can be solved by using a polarizing film having an absorption axis in its width direction for one of the optical films (for example, Patent Literature 2). However, when the polarizing film having an absorption axis in its width direction is used, there arises a problem in that display characteristics of a liquid crystal display panel to be obtained are insufficient.